youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lycan
}} is a demon lycanthorpe hybrid and is Second in command of The Dawn. Personality Alex is a rather conflicted young man feeling out of place is most situations, this has caused him to grow distant from most other people. He has a rather short temper, which causes him to have lots of outbursts. Alex feels he doesn't have to explain himself to anyone. Alex isn't big on words such as "friendship" and "family". He doesn't trust anyone with the exception of his best friend Griffin Hayes. Alex isn't on the greatest terms with the other members of The Dawn. Being half demon and lycanthorpe Alex yearns for battle and has a hard time controlling his lust for blood. And power. He tries to keep his inner struggles under control so he doesn't distract Griffin from leading mission. Alex is tormented with nightmares and fears he loses a piece of himself to his inner beasts everyday. Appearance Alex is a rather slender young man with long red hair and red eyes. He keeps the lower half of his hair braided which reaches to down to his back. He can usually be seen wearing a traditional kung fu gi with matching pants. Most of his close are in white, red, or black. Alex's lycanthorpe form looks like and ordinary black wolf except much bigger with sharper fangs. In his man beast form he still resembles a wolf but now stands on his two hind legs and his two front legs becomes arms. History Early Life Alex was born October 12 the exact location is unknown. He is the offspring of a Demon and Lycanthorpe. His parents were both considered disgraces to the respective races for the cross species love. they both loves Alex very much hoping he would grow into a proud young man. Shortly after Alex turned 8 both of his parents were assassinated. A sleeping Alex was speared only because his parents had hidden him on a human boat headed to Rogue City. When Alex had awoken he has on an unfamiliar boat in an city that was unknown to him. Scared and alone Alex didn't know how to survive by himself. He spent many nights sleeping outside alone often crying himself to sleep. It was on one night such. As this that he learned what is would take to survive in this unknown place and that was power. Alex vowed that he would become strong so that he would never have to go through pain such as this again. After 8 year of training his body Alex was now nothing more then a petty thief. Taking what he wanted, abusing his power and attacking anyone who got in his way. Alex know 16 had grown to hate the world and everything in it. He lived in the shadows and drew little attention to himself most of the time. It was around this time that he was contacted by the one human he considered a friend Griffin Hayes. He contacted him inviting him to join his team. At first Alex protested stating the two of them would be enough but Griffin would not be swayed and because of his respect for Griffin Alex agrees to join. He has been living with Griffin for 2 years since then, and though he respects Griffin's leadership he doesn't interact much with the other members of The Dawn and considers them a bother. Powers & Abilities *'Super Strength': Being part lycanthorpe and demon Alex has strength beyond that of any human. Depending on what form he's in depends on how much strength he can use. *'Super Speed': Because of his demon blood Alex has speed far beyond that of any human, mix that with his natural lycanthorpe speed and he can outrun cars and trains alike. like with most of his powers his form depends on the level of speed he can use. *'Demon Form': When Alex is enraged he loses control of his emotions to much anger and he turns into his demon form. Alex has no control of his action in this form and will attack friend and foe alike. His lust for blood is uncontrollable in this state, as well as his powers being at their max. *'Man Beast Transformation': Being half lycanthorpe Alec can transform his body to that of a wolf, or a man beast (Wolf and human combination). His powers are much more powerful in this state then his normal, but not as powerful as his demon state. It should be noted that on the night of a full moon he loses control and his beast instinct take over. *'Super Leap': With his super strength Alex his able to use his powerful leg muscle to leap 100's of ft off the ground. *'Super Hearing': Super hearing is the ability to hear things from far away or at minute levels. *'Master Martial Artist': *'Enhanced Reflexes': Because of his beast and demon muscles Alex has amazing reflexes and can respond quickly in almost any situation *'High Speed Regeneration' Weakness *'Silver': Being half lycanthorpe Alex shares the full effect of their weakness to silver. If Alex is touched by any silver object he loses the ability to use most of his powers. Additionally it takes him much longer to heal any wound inflicted to him by silver objects. Category:Male